Sweet REvenge
by Izabelly Rose
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since first grade now its ten years later. She finds out, he has no idea who she is! YAY! fun fun, come read my fic, you know you want to ^.~
1. Daydreams and Project Blues

Title: Sweet Revenge   
Author: Izabelly Rose  
Genre: Alt. Universe D/S  
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since she was in first grade but he doesn't   
remember her at all. Its time for payback!  
Email: Aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Author's Notes: Okay I made Serena pathetic and sniveling at the beginning but in   
the end she'll be the good loving Sere we all know. Email me, I NEED email.   
  
~ denotes time period change ~  
^ denotes look at above  
  
  
~*~ SWeET ReVEnGe ~*~  
  
  
---Chapter ONe---Daydreams and Project Blues---  
  
  
  
  
His stormy blue eyes stared into mine, holding me so close I could catch   
  
the wafting breeze of his rose scented cologne. He was perfect; he was everything   
  
I could ever wish for. For ten years and counting I've been mooning over him, now   
  
I've come to this moment. Closer and closer his lips inched towards mine, warmth   
  
washed over my passion-paralyzed body, I hope he doesn't notice the starry look in   
  
my eye as I lick my lips in anticipation, he was almost there!   
  
  
SMACK   
  
  
Huh? That isn't the appropriate sound for a kiss! I looked up from my dazed   
  
state to see all my classmates giggling with delight as Miss Haruna stood in front of   
  
me with a ruler (of the ugliest shade of yellow imaginable might I add) smirking. I   
  
hate it when she does that. Another one of my daydreams dashed by outside forces,   
  
I swear someone or something does NOT want me kissing him. I searched   
  
desperately throughout the classroom finally landing on the object of my affections,   
  
Darien Shields. Classic, no? The dorky, nerdy, ugly girl falls for the handsome,   
  
intelligent, charming man. I swooned along with about five other of my classmates as   
  
he ran his long, strong fingers through his ebony locks and smiled at Trista Runsfield,   
  
his current conquest. She like many others would soon be disposed of, yet she go   
  
the chance to be with him, to hold him close, to kiss him. Oops, I got a little off   
  
track. What was I talking about? Oh yes, I remember, the first time I ever met him.   
  
It was in first grade, a little young I know, but I know a good thing when I see it.  
  
  
~Mrs. Manny's First Grade Class~  
  
  
"Good Morning! I'm glad to see all of you this morning. I hope you had a   
  
very nice winter holiday!" greeted the pleasantly plump middle aged woman standing   
  
at the front of the open classroom. " We are going to be switching tables again   
  
today to get things shaking!"   
  
  
Mrs. Manny had a screw or two lose but she was the best and most   
  
entertaining teacher for the first grade and I was glad to have her. I, like any   
  
innocent good little girl, looked around the room to find my nameplate, when I   
  
suddenly bumped into a lost little boy. I never noticed him before; he had to be new!   
  
His eyes were deeper than the sky and hair was darker than the night.   
  
"You look lost. I'll help!" I stated cheerfully, and tugged him along with me   
  
asking if any of the nameplates belonged to him.   
  
"This one? This one? This one? This one?" Asking repeatedly is always the   
  
solution I say! This is fun! Finally I arrived at the last table, and it had my name, this   
  
was the end of the line, if the boy didn't find his nameplate now he would be lost   
  
forever. Hey, what do you know, he did find his nameplate! The world was saved and   
  
I helped! His name was Darien, what a strange name for a guy.   
  
Then he turned to face me and said his first fateful words to me: "Your hair looks like   
  
meatballs. Meatball head, your weird."  
  
  
~Present~  
  
  
Who couldn't fall in love after that? Okay, so maybe not. Well everyone   
  
knows the rule, "If you love someone while being under the age of 13 one MUST   
  
tease the daylights out of the one you are interested in." If you think of it that way   
  
Darien and I had a VERY healthy relationship involving daily insults and hair pulling   
  
(mostly on his part.) Now we were in different worlds, he was popular, charming   
  
everyone that comes his way, and the school heartthrob. Who am I? I am Serena   
  
Tsukino, the flute player, the "brain child", and the shy.   
  
"Well class, now that Miss Tsukino is fully awake we may begin."   
  
Sheepishly I looked around only to have my crimson face burn brighter in response to   
  
the laughter and whispers going around.   
  
"Today, as you all know, is the beginning of your final projects. Now, since   
  
the last time I actually let you CHOOSE your partners it ended in "Cowboy Billy Bob   
  
Humps the Space-time Continuum" I am severely opposed to letting you choose your   
  
partners. I will be pairing all of you up as I see fit." With an evil smile she turned to   
  
get THE LIST. Whispers swept through the classroom and I caught a reassuring   
  
glance from Amy and Lita sitting at the opposite end of the classroom. I was always   
  
got paired with Amy, not that I was complaining it would just be nice to have a   
  
change. Miss Haruna took a breath and the whole class fell silent.   
  
"Larry Lambarto and Trista Runsfield" disappointment washed over Trista's   
  
lovely face, of course she was hoping to be paired with lover boy. Larry winked   
  
suggestively at Trista and I just laughed as she gave him her classic "death stare."  
  
"Amy Mizuno and Gregory Linx" Oh no, now it was my turn to be   
  
disappointed, I would be paired of up someone random in the class. Amy is MY   
  
partner! I…I…I can't deal with this!  
  
"Lita Kino and" Yes, there's still a ray of hope, come on, say it! Serena   
  
Tsukino, yes I know you can! "Neil West" NO!! It flew out the window, stupid hope   
  
screwing with me! I will never trust you again hope!  
  
"Darien Shields" all the females in the class hushed waiting to see who he   
  
would be paired with, I knew luck would never deal me a hand as delicious as Darien   
  
Shields. "and Serena Tsukino" See, I knew it wouldn't be me, its never me.   
  
Wait…what's my name again. Am I SURE that's my name and I'm not just WISHING it   
  
was my name? Yup, I'm pretty sure it is. I am Darien Shield partner! I nearly burst   
  
with joy until I heard from that most familiar voice, "Who's Serena Tsukino?"  
  
~Two Minutes Later~  
  
He…he….he….  
  
~Two Minutes Later than ^~  
  
He…he…he…  
  
~Two Minutes Later than ^~  
  
"He doesn't know who I am!" The saving hands of Lita muffled my last few words,   
  
luckily. I love her, I really do. This would not do. He couldn't even remember the   
  
wonderful times we had in elementary school. Me, kneeing him in the crotch for   
  
asking if I liked him. That one time when I put snails down his pants! These memories   
  
that had been so precious to me were nothing to him. Now, its payback time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so it isn't actually as violent as the title implied. Oh well. I like my story so   
poo. If you've made it this far down here, I need TWO things. EMAILS and a BETA  
READER. ANYONE willing to be a beta reader for me will be showered with  
praise and thanks. I definately need advice, where am I going to take this??   
I HAVE NO IDEA!! ^.~  
  
email me @ aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com 


	2. Bandies, Food, and Guys, Oh My!

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author: Isabel  
Genre: Alt. Universe D/S  
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since she was in first grade but he doesn't  
remember her at all. Its time for payback!  
Email: Aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Author's Notes: This is a so-so chapter. I guess I'm trying to develop the character?   
Well, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to BoBo [Danica], Skye, and Moon Princess for   
betaing my story. I love you guys!  
  
~*~Sweet Revenge~*~  
  
--Chapter tWo---Bandies, Food, and Guys, Oh My!--  
  
The bell rang and we all scurried out of the classroom for lunch. My two best and  
  
dearest friends are by my side comforting me because that IDIOT couldn't remember   
  
who I was, even after all those wonderful memories we shared. I sobbed again and   
  
Lita covered me up from the watchful eye of Trisha. She sneered at our little trio as   
  
she passed by clutching onto Darien's muscled arms. 'Why can't I be her? Have her   
  
grace? Have her sense of style' I thought as I looked down at myself. I wore some   
  
loosefitting straight legged blue jeans accompanied by my Honor Band shirt. My  
  
tattered and torn (but still cute) pink and purple Nike sneakers completed the   
  
ensemble. I personally think this is a pretty sexy outfit, but from the reaction of the   
  
male population...I accumulate the same amount of attention as the janitor, maybe   
  
even less. Amy and Lita dragged me into the bathroom to end my sniveling.  
  
  
"Serena! He's just a stupid guy, and you'll only have to deal with him for a   
  
week. I promise you it won't be that bad." Lina scolded as she wiped away the   
  
tears leaking from my puffy red eyes.   
  
"Oh Serena, it's actually a good thing that you were pair with Darien. He's   
  
one of the smartest persons in our class! He's 3rd next to Greg and me. He'll be a   
  
fine partner." Amy comforted.  
  
"but...but...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I sobbed out. They didn't realize   
  
how much I love him. "He's my soulmate! My one true love! My prince on a white   
  
horse!" I said with stary eyes.   
  
"A player without a cause..." Lita added flippantly, "he won't do you any   
  
good! Now we need to hurry to the band hall and catch lunch or else you'll get even   
  
skinnier and completely waste away!  
  
"Food?!" I started drooling as my mind wandered to thoughts of fries, chips,   
  
and sodas.   
  
"See, as long as I mention food she'll forget about him. I told you it wasn't   
  
that hard!" Lina whispered to Amy.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" I screamed and I chased my two insane friends to the   
band hall.  
  
  
The only place in the school I felt was right for me was the band hall. I   
  
always fit in there. It's society wasn't based on looks or how rich you were, but your   
  
personality and playing ability. I hopped into the lap of my favorite flute player  
  
Reika. She was a senior and my big sis.   
  
"Hiya KiKi!" I stated cheerfully as her boyfriend eyed my suspiciously.  
  
"Hey Rena! What are you doing in the band hall your lunch period?" She   
  
asked lightly.  
  
"Oh just thought I would put in some extra practice before Region, I really   
  
want to make first chair all-state next year!"  
  
"Oh Rena, you're such a freshmen!"  
  
"Don't forget a band nerd and a overachiever." Her boyfriend said playfully.  
  
"Well at least I'M not a jock who doesn't know his brains from pudding."   
  
"Yah well, ONE TIME, AT BAND CAMP..." Our normal routine of bickering was   
  
disturbed when Lina tugged on my sleeve.   
  
"Hold on..."  
  
"Can't this wait a MINUTE?!"   
  
I slowly glanced over my shoulder to see what Lita was so insistent of me seeing. It   
  
was a tall, dark and handsome figure walking into the band headquarters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I SWEAR! I AM keeping Serena in character. Band nerds always act differently in class and in the band hall. I know from experience. No flames about that please?   
Want me to fix my awful grammer? Want me to stop complaining? Be my beta? Pretty   
Please?  
  
email me @ aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
IM me- Dance1Q 


	3. Reality Sucks

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author: iSabel  
Genre: Alt. Universe D/S  
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since she was in first grade but he doesn't  
remember her at all. Its time for payback!  
Email: Aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Author's Notes: This is where the ball gets rolling folks! I didn't have a lot of people   
beta read this because I just had the inspirtation for it suddenly and I wanted to  
post it as soon as possible! ^.^  
  
~*~Sweet Revenge~*~  
  
--Chapter tHRee------------Reality Sucks--  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HE walked through the band hall doors confusedly brushing back his long ebony   
color bangs. Was he here to se ME and get to know ME? He approached steadily  
with wide domineering steps, as his heels clicked they seem to pronounce "I'm   
better than you'll ever be."  
  
"Hey Andy!" Darien gave a mini salute to Rika after greeting his life time friend.  
"So Andy, what are you doing in this loser waterhole?"  
"Hey! My girlfriend's in colorguard you dork, that's why I'm in here." He said a   
bit defensively.  
"Well, Coach wants to talk to you about some weight training programs he   
wants you to do over the summer, so come on loser!" He struggled to keep a   
straight face but failed, his lush lips forming into a gorgeous smile.   
  
As I was sitting in bliss staring at Darien's chiseled features I seemed to   
unknowingly drift towards him. The pair turned to leave and the bell sounded,   
an annoyingly LOUD bell. I picked up my books and scurried out the door when I hit  
something, ouchies, something hard.  
  
"God, band geek watch where you're going. Don't want to leave your   
feathered hat behind." His scoldingly cold familiar voice shattered my heart. Was   
this mean and hateful person the one I had been mooning over for so long? Was it   
all just an illusion that I had created? Was it my imagination that a soul to match   
that beautiful face was borne? My glasses fell achingly slow to the ground as tears   
clouded my vision. I could feel the freshly consumed ham sandwich come up in all its   
acidy goodness. I started to stand so I could scamper away and tend to my heart's  
wounds, when -crunch- my sight was lost in a moment of clumsiness. Gosh, could  
my day get any worse?  
  
My instincts lead me to the closest bathroom leaving the sound of Darien's   
laughter far behind. I hugged my flute, Angelline, for comfort as I sobbed gently  
on her leathery case. I muffled my cries as I heard someone enter the deserted   
bathroom.   
  
"I am SO glad Dare got paired up with Serena Tsukino for that math project!"   
Trisha started cruelly.  
"What? I thought you were miffed about it" Lackey #1 stated with much   
confusion. By the tone of her voice, I could tell she was a blonde.*   
"Not anymore. Dare will miss me even more if he's forced to spend time with that  
fashion reject. Besides, she'll make me look ten times better when I'm around her!"  
"Oh my gosh! Trishy! You have like the best ideas!" Lackey #2 exclaimed.  
"I know, now come on. Let's go before the smell of this place seeps into my   
clothes. It's real silk you know?" Trisha and her monkeys exited the bathroom   
chattering about the differences between real and artificial silk.   
  
I brought my knees to my chest. Why does everyone think I'm nothing? I stood  
up and face the mirror. A blurry stick thin girl with stringy dirty blonde hair and   
Grecian features stared back at me. I squinted and my steely blue eyes appeared.  
My creamy ivory skin was unblemished and untouched by everything, with the  
exception of liberal applications of chapstick on my pouty, pale lips. Mom always   
proclaimed me a true beauty, devoid of the need of false vanities such as make up.   
But I am just a dull, plain vanilla girl; nothing more, nothing less. I strolled  
determinedly to my second home, the band hall. My hair was ruffled and tangled by  
the time that I got there. There were still lunches going on so the band hall was   
completely empty. Sparing no time I put together my flute and slowly warmed up on  
my minor scales. Melodic, harmonic, and pure. The sad tone of the scales   
foretelling the mood of the piece. I started on my solo, the piece I knew with my   
soul. The music whirled around me spinning its web of mystery and love.   
My emotions poured out as I played the music of my soul. I was the weaver of the  
music, music more precious and lovelier than I. The sad story unraveled in my mind's  
eye. A bird with beautiful wings and glorious song, yet its gorgeous weighted wings  
could not fly. As I hit a high "D" the image of the bird being shot by a merciless   
hunter surfaced. A major melody began to take its form as the little bird was   
taken in by a shadow of a face. All its extravagant feathers were lost as it healed,   
and it was left with plain white wings. But now, it could fly! The piece ended and I  
started to float back to reality as I heard clapping. It was my band director   
Mrs. Hall.   
  
"I've never hear you play with such feeling and emotion. You really made that  
piece come alive. Whatever has changed in you has been quite a benefit to your  
playing."  
"Thank you Mrs. Hall." Now I know why Tchaikovsky was perpetually   
depressed and just a bit insane, praise. If all my torment brought life to my piece,   
my revenge will raise the dead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Disclaimer: I'm not saying all blondes are dumb! Sorry!   
  
"Just because I'm a brunette,  
doesn't make me smart!!"   
  
Fun ending, no? Well I liked it! I already have the next chapter all written and ready  
to go! Go me! I'll need reviews to put it out though! have fun peoples! School's   
almost over!! Yay!! 


	4. Jeorji and His Amazing Talents

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author: Isabel  
Genre: Alt. Universe D/S  
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since she was in first grade but he doesn't  
remember her at all. Its time for payback!  
Email: Aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not owned by me yadda yadda ya. You know  
the drill! I'm just a poor little band nerd! Please don't hurt me!  
Author's Notes: Thanks for taking the time to read this! The school   
year has ended so between taking Driver's Ed this summer, practicing  
show music, and taking Art/Japanese @ the Community College I'll be  
writing the story! Just in case anyone actually wanted to know!  
  
~*~ SWeET ReVEnGe ~*~  
  
  
---Chapter Four---Jeorji and His Amazing Talents---  
  
  
  
I went to the mall that Saturday and decided that I to get the  
makeover everyone always asked me to do. Valiantly I headed towards the  
mall to get the dreaded makeover! I, as always, planned ahead and made  
reservations at some random makeup counter by the name of Kary May. I'm  
not exactly sure who this "Kary May" is but it seemed to suit my needs.  
I arrived there promptly at half past 3.   
"Hi and welcome to the Kary May makeover booth! Oh gosh, it looks   
like we sure got our work cut out for us today." greeted a lady with   
pruney skin, bright blue eyeshadow, crayon colored cheeks, and painted  
on lipstick. I was starting to doubt this lady's talents as a makeup   
artist...  
"Well here, sit down in this chair," she gestured to a cute little  
stool with one winking eye "and I'll go get Jeorji to start this   
project!" With a sigh of relief I looked around the deparment store   
counter. Eyeshadows of all colors, forms, and texures surrounded me,   
lipsticks in tubes, glosses, sticks, ahhh!! The horror! I felt like  
a kid in a shop filled with glass novelties. 'You break it, you buy it!'  
A semi-bald man walked up to me, his head was mesmorizing..so..shiny..  
He was a bit pudgy and wasn't hiding it very well either. His tight   
black shirt didn't conceal anything...including his little hairs on his  
chest -shudder-.   
"'Allo. I am your makeup artist today. Mah name is Jeorji. You must  
call me Jeroji, not Georgi. Yes? Now! We shall make you, into a beauty!"  
  
I bought $178.49 worth of makeup on Saturday. I'm broke! I have no  
money! I will die a lonely death with no money! This was a small price  
to pay for what I will have! MY REVENGE! {Insert cackling here} Whoops,  
got a little out of hand there. I took out my little checklist.   
  
Makeover? Check  
New Contacts? Check  
Haircut? Check  
New Wardrobe? Check  
Get Darien's Attention with my stunning new beauty? Umm...later  
Live with Darien happily ever after? Hey...it could happen.  
Laugh triumphantly at Trisha when we get married?   
  
Perfect. Everything is ready for my ultimate revenge! I jumped into  
the shower and washed my new long layered haircut with platinum blonde  
higlights. Then, I curled it like the girl at the salon told me to. I  
inserted the sky blue contact lenses into my eye, okay a little red and  
a little watery but good. Then I proceeded to put on my make up.   
Awesome! I was one hot chick now! I pulled on my new tight jeans and a  
little top from Abercrombie. I inserted my dainty feet into my new   
Reebok sneakers and got my little purse and headed out of the door. I  
couldn't wait until I saw everyone's reaction to the new me at school.  
  
I walked into the band hall doors confidently. No one really   
seemed to notice me, then I went into my little group at the far inner  
corner of the band hall. Their faces all went agape.   
"So you guy, you like? I got it all done this weekend. What do you  
think?"   
"Sere! You look...uh...what's the word for it? Good! You look,   
good." Lita said a bit unsurely. I knew I looked great; she just must  
be shocked with the sudden transformation.   
"Oh my, this is a severe change Serena." Ami voiced questionably.   
What's wrong with them? I guess they've just never seen me so dolled up.  
"Well, it's just a change you'll have to get used to." As Lita  
was just about to say something else with a heated look the 10 minute   
bell rang and we had to head off to class.  
Lita shouted after me, "Sere, we have to talk. This is serious,   
you can't go around looking like that!" I walked away from her giggling  
I knew I was styling, but I didn't know I looked that good! I hurried   
off to class so that I could catch Darien's reaction as he walked in. I  
positioned myself sexily on my desk. I was the first one into the   
classroom and people started to giggle and whisper as they entered.   
Gosh, they must really be impressed with my beauty. Darien came in and  
sat down not noticing anything. How could he? Well, maybe I just need   
to get him started.   
  
"Hey Darien" I whispered in my lowest, sexiest voice. He looked up  
and burst with laughter. What?   
"Oh my gosh, what ARE you?" he asked in a mocking tone. "You look  
like Mimi from the Drew Carey show!" He burst out with laughter again.  
Again the laughter pierced my heart, was this subject of the   
warnings that they gave me before I came in here? I have to be brave,  
I have to be different, I can't be me!   
"Who do you think you are Darien?" I slapped him roughly on the  
face leaving my hand swollen and crimson. The tears spilled over from my cheeks onto the pale, linoleum floor, along with one of my contacts.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted, "Nobody move! I lost my contact lens!" I hurried  
and flopped to the floor crawling around when I heard the bell ring.  
Students rushed into their desks stomping all over my new clothes and  
my poor little hands. It was like they didn't even see me, didn't even  
know that I existed. Was I nothing to them? The truth stung as I   
realized...I am a void to these people. A waste of perfectly good   
yearbook space. I won't let them beat me, I WILL PREVAIL!   
I proudly got up and sat in my normal desk at the very front of   
the classroom. Smoothing my miniskirt and straightening my hair, I sat  
there waiting for the onslaught of laughter and jokes behind me, but it  
didn't matter because I will get them back.  
  
-++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-  
  
[Lunch Bell]  
  
A rush of wind passed by me as the lunch bell rang. The silence  
of the empty classroom was calming, much different from the mocking and  
whispering that had gone on moments before. Lita and Ami awaited me   
outside the door and I started to get up when I heard footsteps behind  
me. They were girlish footsteps, light and high-pitched clicking from  
a pump or high heel.   
"Hi, I'm Mina Aino!" The bubbly girl extended her hand and tilted  
her head off to the side.   
"I know who you are." I tried to say cheerfully, but my energy   
reserves had been used up holding in all the tears. "I'm very pleased  
to meet you. Do you need something? Homework help? Trading partners?"  
"Well actually Serena, I think I can help you! The first step to  
recovery is admitting that you have a fashion problem!" I know that   
she means well, but this girl really does not know how to choose her   
words! "I've been dying to makeover someone and if you're willing to   
make a commitment and sacrifice then I'm willing to work with you!"  
"Well, who said that I needed help?"   
"No offense, but this attempt at a self makeover was not exactly  
sucessful! I can help you no doubt!" Was this some sick practical joke  
Trisha had set up? "See that eyeshadow is too bright for you, your blush is too centralized, that foundation is too pasty for you, I think  
a tinted moisturizer would be better for you...." She went on like that  
for what seemed like a lifetime.   
"FINE!" With that I stormed off, I might as well trust her. " I mean, sure. Why not? There couldn't be anymore damage done to me."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This won't be your normal story.  
It's still really short because I'm an inexperienced writer, but I hope  
that you liked it.  
  
Flames, comments, questions? Send it all to my email:   
  
aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com 


	5. An Omniscent Interlude

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author: Isabel  
Genre: Alt. Universe D/S  
Summary: Serena's loved Darien since she was in first grade but he doesn't remember her at all. Its time for payback!  
Email: Aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not owned by me yadda yadda ya. You know  
the drill! I'm just a poor little band nerd! Please don't hurt me!  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to BoBo [Danica] and dk_loveheart who were great sports and edited/beta-ed the story for me! I'm an absolute terror when it comes to grammar! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but I just hit a HUGE bump in the road.  
  
~*~ SWeET ReVEnGe ~*~  
  
  
--Chapter Five----An Omniscient Interlude--  
  
  
After Serena stormed off, a raven-haired girl stalked up to Mina.   
  
"Mina, why are you trying to help such a cry-baby?" she asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever been in love, Rei?"  
  
"Eww! You're in love with Serena?"   
  
"No, silly! I can see it in her eyes. She really loves Darien."  
  
"Who doesn't? I mean that gorgeous hair, those eyes, his smile!" Rei swooned sarcastically and looked up at Mina. "What makes Serena different?"  
  
Mina pondered for a moment on this question. What did make Serena different? "I don't know, but there's something about her. I just want to help her anyway I can."  
  
"Ugh. Okay, but talk about a lost cause."   
  
Seeing that their conversation was finished Mina swept out of the room with a spring in her step, when she suddenly turned around. "Oh, and Rei? Can you do me a huge favor and help me with Serena's hair? Thanks you're a doll!" She then proceeded to run down the hall and out of Rei's yelling range. Rei's mouth was left gaping and a vein popped out of her head.   
  
Suddenly Chad appeared! "Hey Rei! What's up? Boy, you look angry. I wonder why. Are you okay?" A fist met with a huge crunch in the poor boy's face as he flew across campus and into the bushes. His body lay sprawled in the bushes as three girls in the heat of discussion walked by.   
  
"Sere, don't worry! No one was laughing at you I promise. They were laughing with you!" Lita voiced with compassion for her friend.  
  
"THEREISNOWAYIAMEVERGOINGBACKTOTHATCLASS!" the poor girl screamed, only to be muffled by an incoming sob and the blue haired girl's shirt she was crying into.  
  
"Uh...Come again?"   
  
"She said that, and I quote, 'There is no way I am ever going back to that class,' exclamation mark." The studious aqua hued haired girl explained pointedly.   
  
"You have to get over this crying thing Sere, it's really getting on my nerves. You cry about a '99' in math, you cry about boys, you cry about band, you cry over spilt milk for gosh sakes! Ahh!" Lita stormed away, as that seemed to be the trend of the day. She then happened to storm directly into a hard body. Italian leather shoes, pressed slacks, a gorgeous blue shirt most likely silk, this could only be one person! Superman! Uh, rather Darien....  
  
"Excuse me." He muttered haughtily.  
  
Lita gave him a dirty look and turned to continue her storming, when he grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong with Serena?"  
  
"Oh, so you know her name now?"  
  
"Yes, she is my math partner, it is a fundamental necessity to know her name."  
  
"Well if you want to know so badly, she's really upset because...uh..." Not wanting to reveal that the real reason something was wrong with her best friend was the man, er, boy standing in front of her she quickly came up with a lie. It was just a little white lie. "Her boyfriend just dumped her. Yeah, he went to another school and cheated on her with another girl and she found out. Before she could confront him, he dumped her. The SOB." Good lie! She patted herself on the back mentally and made a note to tell Serena of her umm...story.  
  
"I was not aware that the meatball head had ever had a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah, she's had plenty! Just not at our school. Most of them go to college." 'Wow, I'm a really good liar,' she thought proudly.   
  
"Oh that's nice. This won't effect her working on this project will it?"  
  
"Of course not! Sere is very professional, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my friends." Lita ran over to her friends to explain the uh, little white lie she told. When she reached them she discovered a certain blonde volleyball captain hovering over her best friend. Mina also happened to be unaware that everyone in the commons was staring at her in disbelief because she was actually talking to Serena.  
  
"Okay, so everything is set! You'll meet me at my house at a quarter to 5 and I'll fix you right up! My mom runs a salon so I should have all the materials to do your hair, but we might have to go out on an expedition to get some decent makeup for you! Well I'll be seeing you around!" With a hair flip and her trademark smile she was off again to who knows where.   
  
Serena turned around with a slightly pink nose and red rimmed eyes. Lita looked at her friend; maybe Mina really was just trying to help out this poor soul. She had never seen Serena so distressed about anything. She sighed and sat next to her friend, but just as she did this bell rang. Oh no! It was 2:45, she had to be off to gym and it was all the way across the school. 'I wish I never had to get involved in Serena's personal life. I'm too nosy for my own good. I vow that next week I will be much less nosy.' She nodded to herself and flew across campus.   
  
Serena slowly gathered her things and proceeded towards the band hall. She had a study hall last period with Darien. The last thing she needed was to see him. Her heart broke every time she thought of his cruel laughter and his sweet eyes cringing and crumbling into nothing more than a beacon of ridicule. She got to her slot and took out her flute. A few students were lingering in the band hall, mostly senior band members looking for a way out of their sixth period class. She stole away to a practice room and began warming up her flute. She looked at the music longingly, but chastened herself, long tones and scales first then music. Her tone was wavy unintentionally, inside she was still crying, but she wouldn't show it. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Yes? I'm sorry, but someone is in this room." Much to her surprise in swept Darien. "What the hell are you doing here?" She sputtered in bedazzlement.  
  
"Umm...someone told me I'd find you here. Yeah, so I was just wondering exactly when we could get this project done? I would like to do it as soon as possible. Will today be okay?"  
  
She just stared at him with curiosity and nodded her head. Somehow, her mouth didn't want to work today.   
  
"Good, I'll be there around 5-ish. Umm...where do you live?"  
  
"Uh...Andrew knows."  
  
"Oh, cool. By the way, I'm sorry about your boyfriend dumping you, that was harsh." He left with those words. It was the first time in the history that she had known him that he had A.) Talked to her like a civilized person. B.) Not insulted/made fun of/jeered/laughed at her and C.) Pitied her.   
  
As soon as Darien left in all of his mystifying mystery, Rita entered. The older girl looked at her with a certain tenderness she had never seen before.   
  
"Sere, you never told me that you got dumped. I never even knew you had a boyfriend," voiced the older girl.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, neither did I."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Flames, comments, questions? Send it all to my email:   
  
aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com 


End file.
